Intercambio Indeseado
by Luna de Acero
Summary: No es una pesadilla, no es una fantasía, ha sucedido, y es real. Levi nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a semejante desafío, está perdido, está solo y por primera vez siente auténtico miedo. ¿Este será mi destino de ahora en más? Y ustedes... ¿Qué harían en su lugar? Ereri/Riren/Drama/Universo SNK/Yaoi/Locura total/Lo que dé - PARA LA REINA CHARLY LAND.-
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo un fic, va a ser cortito, dos o tres capítulos nada más. Hace muuucho quería tocar esta temática, me gustan las ideas raras, oh yeah. Me dicen a través de un review que opinan de esto? y me dicen qué creen que va a suceder por favor? me encantaría escuchar sus ideas. Besitos y nos vemos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del ingenioso Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nothing more.

DEDICADO A MI BELLA WAIFU _**CHARLY LAND.**_.. TU SABES PRECIOSA, ERES LA ÚNICA PARA MI.

.

.

 _ **"Lo importante no es mantenerse vivo,**_

 _ **sino mantenerse humano".**_

 _ **George Orwell**_

 _ **.**_

.

-: Ren… Eren… ¡Eren!

El joven se gira apenas y mira con una seriedad que es impropia de él a su mejor amigo que lo observa preocupado.

-: Te llamé varias veces, ¿estás bien? – Armin no lo puede definir, no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es algo… desconcertante. Su amigo, no está bien, no después de la última misión. Y probablemente tenga que ver con el capitán, o eso cree. Porque la situación se está poniendo grave y todos en el escuadrón 104 están deprimidos. Todos. Pero nadie dice nada, nadie habla en voz alta, todos siguen con sus actividades, como si nada hubiera pasado, y a la vez se sabe (se huele en el aire), que todos están preocupados. Y Armin está seguro que Eren más que cualquiera, sólo él lo sabe.

-0-

-: ¡Oi, mocoso! – el capitán grita en medio de la batalla, un remanente de al menos una docena de titanes de entre 3 y 10 metros los han emboscado entre los árboles grandes. Han muerto 4. Peter, Olivia, Carl y Michael. Valiosos recursos, pisoteados por esas mierdas de titán. El capitán ya se ha cargado a cinco, pero hay un anormal, y sabe que con ese debe tener cuidado.

Ha perdido de vista al chico titán por unos minutos y salió a buscarlo con desesperación. Es su misión cuidar a la esperanza de la humanidad, no puede fallar en eso. Sus ojos sagaces lo encuentran, ha servido de señuelo para el anormal, se lo ha llevado lejos del resto y le está dando trabajo llegar hasta su nuca. El ente es de unos diez (tal vez doce) metros, y luce amenazante, se mueve rápido. En pocos segundos se da cuenta que es demasiado para el menor, por lo que corre y aprieta los eyectores para proyectar las cuerdas e ir más deprisa. Algo en su instinto pulsa, algo le urge a que solucione las cosas lo más rápido posible, y el capitán nunca ignora a su instinto.

Efectivamente el rubio titán, logra capturar a Eren de un brazo, lo arroja por los aires, se escucha el crujir de los ligamentos de la extremidad, pero Levi también es veloz y logra atajarlo en el aire antes de que impacte con el duro suelo. El gigante no le da tiempo ni de pensar, se les viene encima con todo su poderío, el capitán no es tan rápido con alguien encima, Eren no puede usar el equipo por su brazo lastimado, por lo que le grita para que lo suelte y así hacer más liviana y manejable la carga.

Levi decide… como lo hizo antes, como lo hace siempre, sin titubeos. Decide dejar a Eren en el suelo para poder terminar con ese titán… Normalmente el capitán no se equivoca… hoy sí.

En el descenso al suelo, el enorme ente los alcanza, antes de que pueda blandir la espada la enorme mano los empuja, con tanta facilidad como para lo sería para un niño hundir un barco de papel en un charquito. Levi alcanza a cubrir con su cuerpo a Eren, otra mala decisión, porque él no se regenera. Siente la fuerza que los arrastra y la velocidad que no le permite reaccionar adecuadamente, no cuando tiene como prioridad salvar a su subordinado.

Escucha el crujido de las ramas donde sus cuerpos pesadamente caen, cediendo ante el peso y el ímpetu del arrojo, se deslizan golpeándose en el trayecto, hasta estamparse en el duro suelo con un resoplido de dolor. Todo se vuelve borroso en un instante. Levi ve el titán acercarse con su deforme manera de caminar, como una araña maldita… "Eren"… es su último pensamiento…

-0-

¿Qué suena tan fuerte? ¿A qué pertenece ese golpeteo frenético y espantoso? Como un tambor que no se calla… le molesta, lo irrita, le da ganas de romperlo. Respira dificultosamente. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a las luchas, no está acostumbrado al dolor, no cuando su cuerpo parece tener una coraza de resistencia superior al humano común. Por eso le sorprende.

Dolor… rojo… molestia… ardores… inusual…

Se sienta de sopetón, los ojos abiertos de par en par… y ese ruido que no se detiene, que es lo único que puede escuchar, viene desde su pecho… Armin y Mikasa se acercan con cara de preocupación, mueven los labios sin parar, no entiende nada. El capitán no escucha nada, sólo el agitado corazón.

-: A-agua… - dice con dificultad con la voz tan resquebrajada que no parece la suya. Armin le alcanza diligente un vaso de agua fresca. Bebe hasta la última gota, resoplando un poco por la urgencia, al fin parece que todo se asienta, que ese órgano propulsor baja sus revoluciones. Y entonces se permite ver alrededor. Y luego pasa algo extraño… Mikasa lo abraza… Levi se queda petrificado, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Desde cuándo esa mocosa se toma esas atribuciones? Detesta que lo toquen.

Armin parece ser el único en darse cuenta.

-: Ya déjalo Mikasa, la líder de escuadrón Hanji dijo que Eren debe descansar.

Entonces el hombre recuerda, ¡Eren!, mira a todos lados, buscándolo.

-: ¿Dónde está, Eren? – pregunta sin poder encontrar su voz realmente. Ambos jóvenes lo miran alarmados.

-: ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Mikasa con el ceño fruncido y Levi bufa, ¿acaso nadie puede responder una maldita pregunta tan sencilla?

-: Trata de descansar, amigo – le dice Armin con una suave expresión -. Estaremos pendientes de lo que necesites, es tarde, iremos a acostarnos en las otras camas – dice señalando a su alrededor -. ¿Te sientes bien?

-: Sí – es la escueta respuesta, aunque no entiende, ¿qué paso con esa familiaridad repentina, qué rayos ocurre con todos? Nunca ha estado inconsciente en su vida, es la primera vez, y no entiende qué ha sucedido o cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

-: De acuerdo, buenas noches – saluda el rubio.

El capitán se toca la frente, tiene un vendaje, empieza a tomar conciencia de todo su cuerpo, le duele mucho una pierna, pero de alguna manera… algo no parece estar del todo bien. Mira como los otros van a acostarse. Se toca el cuello, sigue teniendo sed, entonces su mano choca con un colgante. Lo toma y lo mira, es el colgante de Eren, el que tiene la llave, pero no es eso lo que le llama la atención, sino… sus manos… sus manos… no son sus manos…

Se acuesta nuevamente, "Estoy soñando", se dice un poco asustado, aunque todo parezca real. Cierra los ojos, "me dormiré y cuando despierte… todo estará bien".

-0-

Fácil lleva una media hora frente al espejo… no puede moverse, y no es por los golpes que ya han sanado en su totalidad. Es por el reflejo que está observando. No es un chiste, no es una maldita broma… y tampoco una horrible pesadilla, no, no lo es…

Apoya de nuevo los dedos en el espejo, parpadea, ladea la cabeza y siente que se le agita un poco la respiración. Mira hacia abajo, sin duda diez centímetros de diferencia son notables. Se sienta sobre el inodoro y piensa, intenta calmarse y pensar. No es una persona que se entrega a la desesperación, en los momentos más complicados es donde su sentido de supervivencia nunca le falla. Gracias a eso ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo. Suspira y se pone de pie. Sale para terminar de vestirse. Sigue pensando más y más.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Eren? – demora unos segundos en darse cuenta que le hablan y gira la cabeza, es Armin, sin duda ese mocoso siempre va un paso adelante cuando de descifrar misterios se trata, ¿debería confiar en él? No, sería mejor esperar.

-: ¿Qué sucede?

-: ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Ayer… parecías aturdido.

-: Estoy perfecto. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con el capitán Levi? – es tan extraño preguntar por sí mismo a otra gente, es casi irreal. El rubio suspira.

-: Mira no empieces a ponerte frenético como siempre, ¿quieres? Sólo tómalo con calma – Levi enarca una ceja sin entender a qué se refiere el joven -. Heichou… sigue inconsciente, parece que se llevó la peor parte de los golpes y su cuerpo puede ser muy fuerte, pero no se regenera como tú. La líder de escuadrón Hanji dijo que está estable, que parece dormido, pero aun así no recupera la conciencia, que sus heridas no son de gravedad, pero que llama la atención su estado. Que nunca lo habían visto inconsciente antes.

-: Entiendo, bien, iré a verlo.

-: Espera, ¿qué haces? No puedes ir así como así, sería sospechoso.

-: ¿Sospechoso por qué? – El rubio lo mira desconcertado -. Auténticamente estoy preocupado por la salud del capitán, necesito verlo un momento, eso es todo.

-: Está bien, Eren, lo que tú digas. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Caminan hasta el sector indicado. Tocan la puerta y les atiende Hanji, después de algunos ruegos por parte del rubio los deja pasar. Levi camina con ese cuerpo que no es su cuerpo y cuando se ve a sí mismo en la cama, siente que se descompone. Se acerca con cautela, sintiendo que toda la espalda se le congela con un enorme escalofrío. Observa todo con detenimiento. ¡Joder! ¿Así de pequeño se ve? Camina temeroso, traga en seco y finalmente se sienta en una silla cerca de la cabecera. Tanto Armin como Hanji dejaron su parloteo para mirar detenidamente la escena.

Eren mira casi con fascinación al capitán. O al menos eso es lo que parece desde afuera. Levi levanta la mano y toca su pelo, apenas su piel y por primera vez nota la diferencia de color tan evidente. Su piel es blanca, inmaculada y la de Eren es ligeramente aceitunada y más morena, como si tuviera más vida. También el contraste de temperaturas, su cuerpo es mucho más frío, el de Eren… hierve por dentro, ¿será por su condición de titán? De pronto siente mucho calor, un calor inusual, resopla un poco y sigue su muda investigación. Mira parte de su pecho arriba, está vendado, su brazo también, su rostro tiene algunos golpes morados en la quijada, se nota que fue un encuentro de suma violencia con ese titán.

Piensa, ¿qué sucedería si a su cuerpo retornara la conciencia? ¿Estaría el alma de Eren allí? ¿Las almas siquiera existen?

-: Eren, es hora de irnos – lo llama Armin acercándose un poco -. Debemos entrenar, Shadis nos espera, será mejor no demorarnos, anda.

Se levanta, mira de tanto en tanto hacia atrás. Hanji lo está observando con mucha seriedad.

-: Eren - Al fin le habla la mujer -. Mañana ve al laboratorio, es preciso empezar a avanzar con la investigación.

-: Tch.

-: ¡Eren! – dice Armin con los ojos bien grandes, el joven carraspea.

-: Está bien, ahí estaré, cua… Hanji.

Se fueron del lugar, Levi iba considerando si contarle la verdad al rubio o a Hanji, pero le asusta que la loca científica empiece a hacer pruebas en su cuerpo o en el de Eren, no, sería invocar al mismo satanás. Apenas se alejan un poco Armin lo reprende, pero con esa suavidad propia de él.

-: Eren, por favor, no te olvides cual es nuestro lugar, incluso siendo la esperanza de la humanidad no puedes darte el lujo de tratar a un líder de igual a igual. Y te lo suplico, disimula un poco, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere?

-: ¿Qué todo el mundo se entere de qué?

-: ¿Me harás decirlo? ¿En serio? Me da vergüenza y lo sabes – dice el rubio ruborizándose un poco -. No dudes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero en verdad necesitas no ser tan obvio. Vamos, Shadis ya se dio cuenta que llegamos tarde.

¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Esos mocosos tramaban algo? Definitivamente no diría nada hasta averiguar el trasfondo de todo, ¿serían traidores? Bueno, podría tomar esa oportunidad como una especie de trabajo encubierto.

Shadis lo pone a practicar con Mikasa. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Levi se da cuenta que el cuerpo del joven es algo "pesado" en comparación con el suyo, que no puede moverse con la libertad que le hubiera gustado o a la que estaba acostumbrado mejor dicho, es bastante "lento". También se da cuenta que Mikasa obviamente evita golpearlo. Por lo que en pocos minutos está muy molesto.

-: ¿Qué sucede contigo, mocosa? – Le dice resoplando y Mikasa lo mira con una mueca de sorpresa - ¡Dame tus mejores golpes, maldición! ¿Crees que tratarme como un debilucho me satisface? Yo puedo contra ti, o vas en serio o nunca más volveremos a practicar de nuevo.

-: Pero, Eren…

-: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Anda! – anima poniéndose en guardia.

Le sostiene la lucha sus buenos cinco minutos, casi al mismo ritmo, pero en un giro veloz de la chica, la rodilla de ella se incrusta con firmeza en el abdomen contrario y Levi siente que se le salen las tripas por la boca. Dolor… esa sensación tan poco familiar, que ya casi no recordaba.

-: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, eres tan terco – dice la mujer preocupada ayudando a que se ponga de pie, pero el hombre rechaza su ayuda, sin ser descortés.

-: No, lo que tú piensas que es una ayuda para mí, es una condena en realidad. Mis camaradas observan todo, andan diciendo que no puedo estar sin tu protección. No me ayudas Mikasa, me hundes. De modo que debes empezar a dejar de subestimarme. Soy hombre y soy fuerte, no me tengas lástima, no me desarmaré al primer golpe, y ya sabes que me regenero con facilidad. Prefiero que seas honesta a que finjas algo que no es.

-: Sabes que no puedo golpearte en serio, Eren.

El hombre piensa un poco, eso significaba que ella no había empleado toda su fuerza en el golpe, ¿qué tan débil era ese cuerpo al final? Se miró las manos, después de todo era un mocoso de escasos 16 años, casi 17. Aunque con seguridad él no era tan inútil a esa edad. Recordó brevemente, su supervivencia en las calles, lo dura que fue su infancia y adolescencia.

-: Cadete, Jaeger, Ackerman, dejen de jugar, intercambien con Boldt y Kirstein.

Mikasa fue junto a Marco y Jean fue a entrenar con él. Fue sencillo dominar al mocoso, aunque admite que tiene una asombrosa resistencia.

-: Vaya, parece que tanto mirar al capitán ha dado un buen resultado después de todo.

-: ¿Qué mierda hablas? – dice el otro agitado por el reciente ejercicio.

-: No te hagas, bastardo, ¿acaso crees que nadie se da cuenta de tu insana obsesión? Pero ya sabes, si tan caliente estás, puedes hacerlo conmigo, después de todo estás buscando un macho que te domine, ¿no? – aduce sarcásticamente mientras larga una risotada.

En los próximos diez segundos Jean estuvo comiendo tierra, quedó con un hombro dislocado y un cardenal en el ojo. Shadis lo mandó a correr por una hora en castigo por tan brutal paliza a su compañero.

-: Que asco, tch, tch – viene sacudiéndose el uniforme lleno de la tierra levantada en la última hora, le tiemblan un poco las piernas -. Tch, cuerpo debilucho y endeble, tch.

-: Oh, por un momento creí que estaba escuchando a Levi – una voz ronroneante y conocida se hace presente. Levi mira a un costado, es Erwin.

-: Ah, eres tú – dice haciendo una mueca despectiva.

-: ¡Ja, ja, ja! – El rubio se rie abiertamente y Levi lo mira como si estuviera loco – Ah, hace mucho no me reía de esta manera. No sabía que tuvieras dotes actorales, realmente interpretas al capitán Levi demasiado bien. Sólo procura que no te vea, no le gusta que lo reparen, eso le molesta. Aaah, realmente no veo las horas de que vuelva en sí, nos hace falta en el escuadrón – le habla con tono amable y conciliador, en sus ojos azules hay un dejo de tristeza.

-: Deja de hacerte el bueno, Erwin – dice cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de matón.

-: ¡Ja, ja, ja! En verdad chico, eres muy bueno, solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Recuerda que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad expuso su vida por tu bienestar – dice lo último apretando su hombro y se va. Levi suspira.

-0-

Termina la cena en silencio, le irrita el barullo alrededor, las charlas patéticas de los reclutas, pero en cierta manera los envidia un poco, esas pujantes ganas de salir adelante, de aún tener esperanzas. Mastica en silencio sin dejar de mirar su plato. Es poco, siente que el estómago le queda medio vacío, ¿siempre es así? ¿Los reclutas se quedan con hambre? No solo su cuerpo era más pequeño, su apetito también, por lo general quedaba más que satisfecho con las raciones, pero evidentemente no es lo mismo para el resto.

-: Eren, ¿te sientes bien? – consulta Armin preocupado.

-: Deja a tu novio tranquilo – lo molesta Jean -. Está sufriendo por su otro hombre.

-: Ya corta el rollo, Jean, no es gracioso. Todos estamos preocupados por el capitán -. Lo amonesta Armin y el joven bufa pero hace caso -. Escucha – le habla por lo bajo -. Mañana vamos a esa parte del bosque y conversamos un poco, ¿quieres? – Levi asiente, ahora está más cerca de descubrir ese secreto del que hablaba el rubiecito -. Sé que te sentirás mejor después de charlar.

-0-

Al fin puede ir a ducharse, no quería hacerlo en frente de todos los reclutas, de solo ver sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos se siente mareado. Se desnuda y entra, el agua ya está algo fría. Toma el trapo y lo llena de jabón para tallar su cuerpo con prisa. Le va a llevar más tiempo, normalmente él podía estar reluciente en 5 minutos. La sensibilizada piel responde de una manera extraña ante sus toques. Es un cuerpo demasiado sensible a todo, está cabreado por ello, le cuesta demasiado acostumbrarse. Pasa el trapo entre sus piernas sin pensar demasiado en nada, cuando siente que esa parte baja de su cuerpo se estremece. Se queda perplejo, mira alrededor, no hay nadie, bien. Mejor se apura. Se enjuaga velozmente, pero cuando se está secando es que se queda contemplando su entrepierna con curiosidad.

-: ¡Joder! – dice bajito, ¿es normal tener ese tamaño? ¿No estaría hinchado o algo así por algún golpe, no? Maldito mocoso de mierda, sí que está bien dotado, al menos si lo compara con el suyo. Sacude la cabeza y procede a vestirse. Extraña su cuerpo en verdad, todo es extraño en éste, y el trato de la gente, Mikasa lo había tocado varias veces en el día, agarrando su brazo, apoyándose en su espalda, asentando su cabeza en su hombro, es tan jodidamente molesto. Mientras tanto su cuerpo segue allá, inconsciente. ¿Se quedaría así para siempre? ¿Qué hacer ahora? No quiere convertirse en titán, diablos que no quiere, pero de seguro eso es lo que esperarían de él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi estaba mortificado, mortalmente preocupado, ¿por qué le tocaba pasar por eso?

Nanaba lo escolta al sótano, donde Mike lo está esperando. Le ponen las cadenas y se quedan del lado de afuera de las rejas, conversando un poco, luego Nanaba se va. Mike se sienta en una silla mientras mira aburridamente un libro.

Levi miró las cadenas en sus manos, era como un maldito animal. Además estaba muy húmedo y obscuro, la humedad le subía a las fosas nasales y le perfora el cerebro. Cientos de noches había velado los sueños del mocoso, y jamás le había molestado tanto la humedad como esa noche. Suspira y se recuesta. Apenas tiene una delgada sábana para cubrirse del inclemente tiempo. Las noches son heladas, sobre todo en ese sector del castillo donde el sol nunca llega. Siente un estremecimiento, siempre ha odiado el frío. Puede soportar muchas cosas, pero el frío es algo que le molesta sobremanera.

-: Oi, hace un poco de frío aquí…

-: ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te arrope y te cante el arrorró? No jodas Eren, duérmete de una vez, ya de por si es una jodida mierda venir a hacer esto, me dolerá todo el cuerpo mañana, maldición. No sé cómo Levi soporta esto todo el tiempo.

-: No te estoy pidiendo que entregues tu vida por mí, Mike, solo una jodida manta por amor de Dios, este lugar es un invierno eterno, tch.

El hombre se levanta de su puesto y se acerca tranquilo, Levi lo mira curioso, sin aviso previo le descarga una fuerte trompada en el rostro.

-: ¡Cállate escoria de titán! – le dice con severidad -. Respeta a los de mayor rango, y no me hables con tana familiaridad. Así son las cosas, agradece que Erwin te mantenga vivo, porque tú y yo sabemos que eres un monstruo que no debería existir.

Luego se gira y sealeja. Levi se hace una bolita sobre sí mismo y no replica más nada, sintiendo que la sangre se desliza por dentro de su boca. Ser recluta era una jodida molestia, lo había olvidado.

-0-

 _-: Mamáaaaa… - sus gritos intentaban ser fuertes, pero apenas salían como suspiros ahogados - ¡Noooooo!_

 _-: Huye, Eren, huye, no mires atrás, ¡huye!_

Todo iba lento, como si la finalidad de esa proyección fuera que pudiera saborear el momento de principio a fin. Levantó la mano mientras sentía que alguien más grande lo arrastraba lejos. Las lágrimas caían sin parar, su desesperación crecía. Entonces esa cosa gigante tomó el cuerpo de su madre en una mano… no esperó nada, la depositó dentro de su boca y masticó un par de veces hasta que al fin pudo cortar su cuerpo a la mitad. Un zapato cae de los esbeltos pies, lleno de roja sangre sobre la hierba teñida por los haces del sol. Grita aún más fuerte… pero nadie le escucha.

-0-

Se levanta de sopetón, sintiendo que se le sale el corazón del pecho. ¿Eso había sido una pesadilla? Se aprieta el puente de la nariz, las cadenas tintinean, se sorprende cuando siente que su cara está mojada, ¿qué rayos es eso? ¿Había una gotera en el techo? Pero luego de unos segundos en los que le cuesta despabilarse, se da cuenta que esa agua venía de adentro suyo. Suspira e intentó calmarse, ¿ahora también tenía las jodidas pesadillas de Eren? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ya estaba loco del todo o qué?

-: Deja de hacer tanto ruido – se queja Mike a viva voz -. Algunos intentamos conciliar el sueño aquí.

¿Todos maltrataban así a ese mocoso? Hacía frío, más que antes, Levi suspira y no puede volver a dormirse, pero no se mueve de su posición, se queda mirando el techo y pensando, tratando de asimilar ese nuevo cuerpo, esas nuevas relaciones con los reclutas, todo parece más relajado, más… brillante. Recorda las épocas con Farlan e Isabel, ahora comprende un poco el dolor de Eren por la pérdida de su madre, bah, en realidad el de él era parecido, ese espacio dentro del pecho que no se puede rellenar con nada. Esa completa agonía de ver un titán destrozando tu vida. Una de las razones por los que los odiaba tanto. Se sorprendió de ver que tenían muchísimo más en común de lo que pensaba con ese mocoso. Principalmente el dolor… y una profunda soledad, que no se cura ni siquiera con la presencia de sus amigos…

-0-

-: Esto es preocupante, Erwin. No puedo resolverlo yo sola, y los dos médicos que vinieron del pueblo no fueron de mucha ayuda. Creo que vamos a tener que llevarlo a la capital.

-: Pero no podemos asumir que tenemos al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad en este estado… Aaah, esto es complicado, te pido que esperemos un poco más…

-0-

-: Mira Eren, Sasha consiguió unas manzanas de la alacena – le dice Armin animado, Levi toma una de las rojas frutas y la mira sin demasiado interés -. Son tus favoritas.

-: Ah, sí, ¿está sucia? – dice mirando la brillante superficie.

-: No, no, las lavé muy bien antes de traerlas – Armin le da un sonoro mordisco a una, parece disfrutarlo. Levi hace lo mismo, se da cuenta enseguida como ese cuerpo le agradece el jugoso dulzor de ese alimento.

Luego que terminan de comer, Armin empieza a arrancar el pasto con una mano, como para hacer algo, se nota un poco nervioso.

-: Ya, Eren, no debes fingir conmigo, suéltalo todo. Has estado guardándote las cosas, y eso no es nada bueno.

Levi piensa, piensa, piensa.

-: ¿Soltar qué?

-: Lo que sientes… me imagino que te duele, ¿o no?

Levi se queda callado, pensando cómo hacer hablar a ese rubio.

-: Bueno… la verdad es que, si, tengo atoradas muchas cosas en la garganta. Pero cuando quiero decirlas… no salen, es como si se negaran a irse… Ayúdame Armin, dime tú qué es lo que me pasa, de los dos eres el inteligente, ¿o no? – Eso es, lo está logrando.

-: ¿Qué yo lo diga?

-: Claro, escucharlo de tus labios me hará bien, tal vez… me ayude a comprender.

-: Bueno, ya te lo dije antes, ¿cierto? En cierta manera es triste – Levi lo mira de reojo, ¿de qué carajos habla esa mierda rubia? -. No tenemos tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, desde que entramos a la legión, nuestras vidas quedaron confinadas a esto. Eso no quita que me haga encima cada vez que luchamos con esos gigantes – se gira y le sonríe, Levi solo lo mira -. Estás, diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo pero… Dime, ¿es porque el capitán está grave que adoptaste todas sus actitudes?

Levi huele el peligro, tiene que fingir mejor, ¿acaso es tan obvio?

-: Tal vez… quien sabe… - dice con cautela, sopesando cada palabra.

-: ¿Qué te gusta tanto de él? Es decir, me lo dijiste muchas veces, pero te juro que hasta hoy me cuesta asimilarlo. Yo también lo admiro, es decir, todos, es el mejor en el combate, pero su personalidad es tan… defectuosa.

-: ¿Qué? – dice sorprendido.

-: Ya, no te enojes, siempre te enojas cuando digo algo que te parece descalificativo. Sólo que… tal vez es porque yo nunca sentí eso por nadie.

-: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Sentir qué?

-: ¡Dios, Eren! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Preguntas como si nunca hubiéramos hablado de esto, ja, ja.

-: Mira, te voy a confesar algo, Armin, yo… he perdido algunos recuerdos desde esa pelea -. El rubio lo mira desconcertado -. Parece que, me faltan varias piezas, todo está algo incompleto, por eso pensé que tal vez… tú podrías ayudarme… así que… ¿dime de qué estás hablando?

-: Eso quiere decir… ¿qué no lo recuerdas?

-: ¡Joder, Armin! ¡Dime de una puta vez de qué mierda hablas!

-: Oh… - dice bajito como si hubiera comprendido -. Tal vez entonces es mejor dejar las cosas así. Por el momento concéntrate en nuestra misión, exterminar titanes, y conocer el mar, no te olvides de eso por favor. Me alegra que no recuerdes nuestras charlas – dice con una gran sonrisa -. Tal vez ahora puedes seguir adelante sin más inconvenientes.

-: ¿Te mataría decirme de una vez de qué carajos hablas? ¿Cuál es el puto secreto?

-: De verdad, Eren – dice poniéndose de pie -, es mejor que no lo recuerdes. Es lo mejor para todos. Volvamos, Shadis va a notar nuestra ausencia y no tengo ganas de que me ponga a correr.

Levi bufa y gruñe, ahora sí que arruinó todo, solo sabe que todo el rollo tiene que ver con él, y se pregunta si eso estará relacionado con el extraño fenómeno que vive. Mira el horizonte, el sol escondiéndose, la tierra llenándose de obscuridad, como ahora su mente. Si las cosas siguen igual, sin duda perderá la cordura.

.

By Luna de Acero… llena de preguntas…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Vamo a actualizar esta cosa, después (en una hora cuando mucho) subo la actu de "Sigillum Septimun", wow, por fin estoy terminando ese cap, y en el transcurso del día subiré la de Atame a tí, si me da el tiempo (y el cuerpo) seguirá la de Esclavo Natural y ya veremos de sacar la del chofer para el lunes o martes. Fiuuuu, trabajo, mucho trabajo. Bueno, volviendo a esto, me dicen que les ha parecido la nueva entrega? Besitos miles, cambio y fuera.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama La llama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nothing more.

.

.

 _ **"Quien quiere hacer algo encuentra un medio,**_

 _ **quien no quiere hacer nada encuentra una excusa."**_

 _ **Proverbio Árabe**_

.

.

Armin y Eren, mejor dicho el cuerpo de Eren, estaban limpiando las caballerizas cuando se apareció Jean.

-: Parece que algo sucedió – les contó las novedades -. Hay un gran revuelo allá cerca de la habitación del capitán.

Levi se quedó de una pieza y lo miró con seriedad. Soltó la escoba y corrió hacia el lugar, sin tener en cuenta los gritos de Armin. Cuando llegaron, Nanaba no los dejó pasar, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía preocupada.

-: El comandante me mandó llamar – largó Levi de un solo tirón sin titubeos -, así que déjame pasar -. Armin llegó por detrás de él y lo miró sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado.

-: ¿Erwin te mandó llamar? No me avisó nada que-

-: Así es como fue, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o qué?

La mujer lo miró algo confundida y apenas corrió el cuerpo, Levi se dirigió al lugar a grandes pasos, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Erwin y Hanji estaban frente a la puerta de Levi, y se sorprendieron de ver llegar a Eren y Armin.

-: ¿Qué ha sucedido? – dijo Levi resoplando por la reciente carrera.

-: ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Hanji -. Se supone que los cadetes no deben acercarse.

-: Espera, Han – dijo Erwin -. Al parecer Levi ha despertado, pero… no quiere abrir la puerta, ha gritado un poco y eso nos preocupa. Pero nos haremos cargo de la situación, vuelvan a sus puestos.

-: Espera Er-comandante – se corrigió Levi -, déjame hablar con el capitán. Estoy seguro que hablará conmigo.

-: ¿Y por qué hablaría con un cadete antes que con sus pares? – preguntó la mujer con desconfianza.

-: Porque el que estuvo el día del enfrentamiento a su lado fui yo, estoy seguro que él hablará conmigo, les pido que confíen en mi criterio, por favor. Cuando yo desperté también estaba asustado – trató de convencerlos -. Ahora soy el único que entiende por lo que está pasando, por favor, déjenme intentarlo.

Hanji lo miró con mucha seriedad, mientras que Erwin sopesó un momento sus palabras.

-: Está bien, ¿dices que te abrirá la puerta si sabe que eres tú? – Levi asintió con determinación -. Bien, no sé qué sea lo que sucede aquí, pero luego tú y yo vamos a sentarnos a tener una larga conversación, pero está bien, ve y haz lo que puedas.

-: ¡Erwin! – dijo Hanji alarmada.

-: Tranquila, confío en Eren – le dijo el comandante mientras seguía con sus ojos a Levi que se detuvo frente a la puerta.

-: Capitán – dijo seriamente -, ábrame la puerta un momento, soy el cadete Eren Jaeger.

Un silencio sobrevino y desde adentro se escuchó la temblorosa voz del capitán.

-: ¿E-Eren?

-: Necesitamos hablar, capitán, sobre lo que sucedió ese día del enfrentamiento.

Esperaron varios minutos, pero finalmente se escuchó el click de la puerta abriéndose, Hanji y Erwin se sorprendieron. Levi se giró y los miró con aburrimiento.

-: Por favor, necesitamos privacidad, hablaré con él y luego les aseguro que saldrá de aquí.

-: Bien – aceptó el comandante. Levi entró y cerró la puerta con seguro a sus espaldas.

Miró a uno y otro lado, y finalmente lo encontró detrás de la cabecera de la cama, tapado con una frazada verde, temblando. Se acercó lentamente.

-: Oi, mocoso – habló primero y escuchó un lastimero quejido del otro lado -. Soy yo, Levi, el capitán, ya deja de portarte así, me estás ridiculizando, tch.

El bulto suspiró, se movió y muy lentamente se sacó la frazada de la cabeza. Levi abrió grande sus ojos y quedó muy shockeado. Créanme, no cualquiera supera el verse a sí mismo.

-: ¿Ca-capitán? – dijo con su ronca voz y su cuerpo temblando.

-: ¡Joder! – habló Levi impresionado -. Sí, soy yo – le confirmó.

Eren se levantó y fue casi corriendo hasta él, pero Levi retrocedió algunos pasos.

-: Oi, tranquilo, tranquilo mocoso.

-: No, no es posible… ¿usted está en mi cuerpo? ¡Capitán! ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Nuevamente los acerados ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Estoy muy asustado! – dijo Eren, mientras se refregaba la cara - ¡Me desperté, y-y-y…! Luego me vi, entonces… ¡Buaaaa!

-: Ya, ya, cállate, mocoso, nos van a escuchar de afuera, yo tampoco sé que mierda está pasando aquí – le dijo en voz baja y hablándole seriamente. Su cuerpo, al menos el que veía de pie frente de él se le quedó mirándolo un largo rato, como embobado -. ¿Qué, qué pasa?

-: Oh, nada, es que… ¿yo me veo así?

Levi miró de nuevo al frente, le costaba mucho ver a su cuerpo, ahora lleno de lágrimas y con los ojos algo rojos, tenía un camisón a medio muslo, sus piernas se veían algo frágiles para ser honestos, y las marcas de las correas del uniforme teñían con leves sombras su blanca piel. Ahora entendía por qué cuando vivía en el subterráneo siempre tenía visitas indeseadas, en verdad poseía la contextura pequeña de una mujer, en cierta manera se veía… lindo… ¿ah? Estaba algo confundido.

-: Ven, vamos a sentarnos y pensemos un poco sobre esto – dijo yendo hacia la cama. Ambos se sentaron, Eren abrazando una almohada. Levi lo miró de reojo, el mocoso se estaba mirando las manos con mucho detalle, tal como le pasó a él la primera vez -. Joder, ¿por qué mierda nos ha pasado esto? ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-: No – dijo esquivando la mirada, pero Levi lo miró con seriedad de vuelta y al fin Eren suspiró y lo largó -. Bueno… en ese momento cuando… usted me cubrió con su cuerpo… con este cuerpo – dijo cerrando un puño -. Yo solo pensé… "que me pase a mí, no a Levi", eso fue todo.

-: Bien, ya es algo – agregó mientras fruncía el ceño pensando e ignorando el alcance de las palabras del joven -. Yo también lo último que recuerdo es haber pensado en ti, en que te salvaras, ¿fue eso?, ¿qué ambos pensamos al mismo tiempo en el bienestar del otro? Tch, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-: Ne-necesito ir al baño – dijo Eren frunciendo las piernas y ruborizándose.

-: ¡No te ruborices con mi cuerpo, carajo! ¿Qué esperas?, ¡ve de una vez! – lo retó el capitán. Eren se puso aún más rojo, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele, se mordió el labio -. Bueno, bueno, entiendo, entiendo lo que te pasa, pero ni modo, estamos jodidos, tú allá y yo aquí, así que ve y haz lo que debas hacer, no se puede evitar. Yo ya lo tuve que usar varias veces – dijo cruzándose de brazos y piernas para dar a entender su punto.

-: Bu-bueno – dijo el otro poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño -. Oh, sus pies son tan pequeños – le escuchó comentar por lo bajo.

-: No analices mi cuerpo, joder.

Eren cerró la puerta, le dolía la vejiga, ya no se aguantaba más, fue hasta el inodoro y levantó el camisón. Pegó un chillido de sorpresa, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-: Ah, pero que mocoso mierdoso que es… - dijo suspirando Levi mientras rodaba los ojos.

Eren tomó la hombría del capitán con los dedos temblando y después de muchos minutos al fin pudo orinar y sentirse aliviado. Luego se fue a lavar las manos. Se miró en el espejo y se asustó un poco.

-: ¡Estoy viejo! – lloriqueó asustado, y Levi gruñó en respuesta desde afuera.

-: Inútil, no digas viejo, apenas he pasado mis treinta, joder.

El jovencito se miró con detalle, era algo que lo frustraba, pero a la vez se volvía tan interesante. Ese cuerpo que parecía inalcanzable ahora le pertenecía, era tan extraño. Se tocó el rostro, los labios, magreó su cabello.

-: Suave… es… tan suave… - se sacó el camisón y miró su reflejo que llegaba apenas por debajo de los pectorales. La piel era suave, pero estaba cubierta en algunos sectores con cicatrices, especialmente en la espalda -. El cuerpo… del capitán… - sus manos se sentían ligeramente ásperas, con callos en los sectores donde rozaba la empuñadura de las espadas del equipo 3D. Tocó su pecho sintiendo y viendo cómo se contraían los ligamentos y nervios, sí, era un cuerpo compacto, pero lleno a más no poder de músculos, todo endurecido. Tocó sus abdominales y parte del hueso de la cadera, mirando, descubriendo, mientras su cabeza había volado lejos, muy lejos.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta lo alertaron y lo despertaron de su exploración.

-: ¡Oi, mocoso! Más te vale que te estés demorando porque estás cagando y no por otra cosa, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Eren manoteó el camisón, se lo colocó y salió.

-: Solo me aseaba – dijo con un poco de reproche.

-: Bien, pongamos en claro una cosa, ni tú ni yo haremos cosas indebidas con nuestros cuerpos, los cuidaremos y mantendremos nuestras reputaciones a cualquier costo, ¿entiendes eso?

-: S-sí, es decir… debo comportarme como si todo oliera a mierda y todo me molestara, ¿verdad? – se agachó para evitar que le llegara un madrazo del capitán.

-: No puedo… golpear a mi propio cuerpo – dijo el otro en un gruñido -. Como sea, mira te voy a explicar escuetamente las labores que tengo a mi cargo. Haremos una cosa, para que no hagas ninguna mierda que me haga quedar mal, no debemos separarnos en lo posible. No hables demás con nadie, eso puede traer problemas, además yo no soy de conversar mucho, todo lo que escuches en cualquier reunión que haya es estrictamente confidencial. Mantén mi cuerpo limpio, ¿has entendido? Y si tienes duda de algo solo me preguntas, luego te ayudaré a llenar los papeles por la noche, de los informes y esas mierdas que me hacen firmar siempre. Si tenemos cuidado podemos llevar esto adelante, mientras pensamos como carajos volvemos a ser los de antes.

-: ¿Y cómo haremos?

-: De todos los reclutas del escuadrón me tenía que tocar con el descerebrado del grupo – se quejó Levi y luego bufó.

-: ¡Oiga!

La siguiente media hora Levi instruyó a Eren sobre cómo debía comportarse y sobre algunas cuestiones inherentes a sus tareas cotidianas. Pero el joven estaba aún asimilando todo, por lo que suspiró y suplicó que no hiciera ninguna idiotez que los pusiera en evidencia.

-: Ahora, ponte en papel y no me avergüences. Bien, iré a abrir, vístete apropiadamente. Si te preguntan algo solo di que no recuerdas nada y que te sientes bien, no agregues más cosas. Por cierto, una regla, jamás, jamás de los jamases te quedes a solas con Erwin por demasiado tiempo, ¿entendido? Y si te llama por lo que sea te quedas siempre cerca de la puerta, eso es todo.

-: ¿Eh?

-: ¡Vístete!

-: S-sí.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Eren abrió la puerta y salió para enfrentarse al resto. Armin tenía cara de preocupado y Hanji lo miraba casi con reproche, mientras que Erwin caminó presuroso al lugar.

-: Bien, puden hablar con el capitán, ahora saldrá. Parece no recordar nada de lo que ha sucedido, estaba un poco aturdido cuando despertó, como me sucedió a mí. Pero en líneas generales se ve saludable.

-: Entiendo, gracias por tu colaboración cadete, hablaré con él ahora.

Eren miró de reojo a Erwin y Armin comenzó a caminar mientras lo llamaba con un movimiento de cabeza. Un poco a regañadientes lo siguió.

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó el rubio cuando se alejaron un poco.

-: Hablamos, es como dije recién, está aturdido, no recuerda lo que sucedió, pero se recuperará.

-: ¿No es extraño?

-: ¿Qué cosa?

-: Que haya querido hablar contigo, es decir… ¿no sería lo esperable que confiara más en Hanji o en el comandante? – Levi no dijo nada, pensando cuidadosamente la respuesta.

-: Supongo que nos ha unido este hecho desafortunado, creo que soy la única persona que puede entenderlo ahora, considerando que he pasado por la misma experiencia que cuando desperté.

-: Eren… ¿Por qué hablas de una manera tan formal conmigo?

-: ¿Formal?

-: Parece que me estuvieras dictando un informe, o justificando tus acciones. Tú y yo sabemos que otros motivos te llevaron a hablar con el capitán, supongo que no lo puedes evitar aunque no lo recuerdes, supuestamente.

-: Amirn, ¿adónde quieres llegar con esto? Lo haces parecer como si tuviera dobles intenciones.

-: ¿Y no las tienes? – el rubio detuvo su andar y lo miró con firmeza -. Ya no sonríes, Eren, es como si te hubieran drenado la alegría, me preocupas ¿sabes? Si no me importaras no te diría nada, pero… debes alejarte del capitán, por tu propio bien.

-: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Escucha mocoso, estoy hasta la madre de que no me hables claramente, si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez, no me van tus frases misteriosas.

-: Estás diferente, el Eren que yo conozco ciertamente no me llamaría mocoso.

Levi relajó su semblante, había una señal de peligro allí, Armin era lo suficientemente inteligente para atar cabos y saber la verdad. Pero justamente esa inteligencia era lo que necesitaba para poder solucionar su problema, ¿podía confiar en él?

-: Escucha… lo… lo… sssss… ¡joder! – él nunca pedía disculpas, nunca, no se arrepentía jamás de las decisiones que tomaba, incluso cuando éstas no fueran las correctas al final -. No quise tratarte de ese modo – lo resolvió de otra manera -. No puedo explicarte lo que me sucedió ese día, yo aún no estoy seguro, pero ha sido algo… traumatizante, si te soy honesto.

En ese momento apareció Mikasa.

-: Eren, estaba preocupada, ¿estás bien?

-: ¿Me ves mal? Quiero decir, estoy bien.

-: Nanaba ha solicitado nuestra ayuda en la cocina.

-: De acuerdo, vamos – dijo Armin mirando a Eren y transmitiéndole con sus ojos que la charla continuaría después.

-0-

-: Levi, ¿cómo te sientes? – le preguntó el comandante mirándolo con preocupación.

-: Estoy genial – dijo Eren, mientras terminaba de ajustar las correas del uniforme.

-: Parecías algo… asustado cuando despertaste.

-: No, yo nunca me asusto – dijo tratando de reivindicar su postura, mientras se erguía en sus escasos metro sesenta y endurecía sus facciones -. Fue… un momento de debilidad, pero ya estoy bien.

-: ¿Estás seguro? Estuviste más de tres días inconsciente.

-: ¿En serio, tanto? Bueno, pero ya pasó. Ahora voy a… a… a ponerme al día con mis tareas.

-: Tranquilo, no hay apuro, prefiero que te recuperes como es debido, le pedí a Hanji que se encargue del escuadrón y su entrenamiento hasta que estuvieras del todo recuperado.

-: Ya te dije que estoy bien – dijo Eren tratando de sonar como el capitán -. No es necesario esperar nada.

-: Oye… ¿qué fue lo que hablaron Eren y tú hace unos momentos?

-: Nada, quiero decir, quería asegurarme que el mocoso estaba a salvo, eso. Tengo hambre – agregó tocándose el estómago.

-: Bien, te traeré algo de comida, espera un momento.

-: No, quiero comer en el salón con los cadetes, seguramente se sentirán mejor si me ven por ahí, ¿no crees?

-: Como quieras, Levi – Erwin se acercó y le asentó su gran mano en el hombro -. Es bueno tenerte de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

-: Gracias, comandante – Erwin lo miró frunciendo sus tupidas cejas -. Erwin, quiero decir, Erwin.

-: ¿De veras te sientes bien?

-: Nunca estuve mejor – Hanji entró en ese momento y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-: ¡Ah, Levi! Estaba tan preocupada, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué gritaste hace un momento? ¿Qué te dijo Eren?

-: Oi, oi, oi, tranquila, suéltame – le pidió con más suavidad de lo normal -. Primero estoy bien, y eso es todo lo que importa. La… situación me tomó por sorpresa, pero nada más. Bien, bajaré al comedor, muero de hambre.

-: Aún falta para la cena, déjame que te revise un poco antes de ir.

-: De acuerdo, pero no te entusiasmes, cuatro ojos – Eren estaba contento, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta, podía hacer eso sin duda, o al menos eso creía.

-0-

Durante la cena Eren comía como desaforado, como si no hubiera comido en años, los cadetes miraban disimuladamente como su capitán había perdido toda su parsimonia a la hora de alimentarse. Levi lo pateó por debajo de la mesa y le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Mientras el otro tenía la boca reventando de pan.

Intentó sentarse más erguido y tratar de tragar con más lentitud.

-: Capitán, nos alegra tanto ver que se ha recuperado – dijo Petra con su dulzura habitual mientras le sonreía cortésmente -. Lo extrañábamos aquí.

-: Sin dudas que el escuadrón no es el mismo si usted no está presente – reforzó Auruo.

-: Y yo también estoy contento de regresar – los cadetes lo miraron asombrados. Levi volvió a patearlo por debajo de la mesa -. Y para festejar mi regreso, mañana limpiaran como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me ausento unos días y esto se vuelve un tiradero, tch – agregó con seriedad y todos se relajaron, el capitán estaba de vuelta.

Levi lo miró de reojo, como aprobando lo dicho y Eren le guiñó un ojo, junto a una sonrisa.

El escuadrón entero dejó de comer, mientras lo miraban anonadados, escuchó los cuchicheos, "el capitán está sonriendo, ¿está sonriendo? ¿De verdad?, ¿qué le ha pasado?". De inmediato volvió a ponerse serio.

-: Oi, mocosos, dejen de estar susurrando mierda y terminen de comer.

-: ¡Sí, capitán! – respondieron varios al unísono. El cuerpo de Eren chirrió los dientes y el cuerpo de Levi se estremeció ante esto, volvió su cara a su plato y para terminar la sopa y evitar hacer otra cosa indebida.

-0-

-: ¡Levi! – Dijo Hanji - ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando, ¿no leíste el cronograma que te dí ayer? Te toca dar clases en el salón, ya vas tarde.

-: ¡Mierda!

Llegó a la sala, los cadetes se quedaron callados inmediatamente cuando él entró. Se fue hasta el pupitre y los miró a todos.

-: Buenos días, cadetes – saludó con solemnidad y todos le respondieron de la misma manera. Sus ojos buscaron a su cuerpo, que estaba sentado al fondo junto a Armin -. Bien, hoy toca, toca… - abrió el cuaderno que estaba sobre el escritorio y buscó la página que correspondía. Supuestamente era una clase para explicar todas las partes del equipo 3D, como se ensamblaban y su funcionamiento en casos de emergencia. Quedó petrificado, era demasiada información y demasiado complicado, si empezaban a hacer preguntas se vería en figurillas para responder. Su escaso cerebro pulsó dentro de su cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Una idea que para Eren era genial.

-: Bueno, hoy vamos a relajarnos todos un poco. Quiero que saquen una hoja y… van a dibujar un titán.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados y luego se miraron entre ellos, mientras Levi se estampaba una mano en la frente.

-: La idea es que dibujen al titán que más miedo les dé – continuó perdido por perdido -. Puede ser un anormal, uno de los enanos, el que más miedo les provoque. No se sientan limitados, póngale todos los colores que quieran, yo también dibujaré el mío.

-: ¿El capitán tiene un titán al que le teme? – preguntó asombrado uno de los cadetes al frente, mientras algunos cuchicheos cobraban intensidad.

-: Bueno, verás Casio, el miedo es… una cosa que todos tenemos alguna vez – hablaba con aires de sapiencia, mientras Levi sentía que la sangre le hervía -. No está mal sentir miedo, es parte de nuestra humanidad – siguió filosofando -, pero el valor nace de dominar al miedo, somos más fuertes que nuestros miedos, y eso se ve en cada excursión a las afueras. Cuando el miedo los domine, ustedes solo deben pensar en… matar a todos los titanes. En hundir la filosa cuchilla en su asquerosa carne – dijo dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento -, en romperle todos los mugrosos huesos, abrirlo como bolsas de papas y que toda su porquería se salga y caiga sangrante en el piso, agonizando, hasta que no respire más, hasta que no existan más, ¡HASTA QUE NO QUEDE EN ESTE MUNDO UN SOLO TITAN EN PIE, DESTROZARLOS, MASACRARLOS Y HACERLOS MIERDA! ¡HAY QUE MATARLOS A TODOSSSS!

El salón quedó en silencio mientras miraban con ojos aterrorizados al capitán. Eren carraspeó un poco y trató de calmarse al ver que Levi lo quería fulminar con la mirada.

-: Eso básicamente, pero no piensen en el miedo, piensen en volver con vida. Como sea, tienen media hora para terminar sus dibujos, sean creativos – terminó de hablar para sentarse en el pupitre, mientras tomaba un lápiz y lo movía nerviosamente entre los dedos.

-: Capitán – escuchó decirle a Levi -, ¿puedo acercarme a preguntarle algo?

Eren tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza. Apenas lo tuvo cerca Levi le habló con molestia, pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que no escucharan los otros.

-: La jodes una vez más, y te juro que te corto las bolas, ¿entendiste Jaeger?

-: Cuando dice que me va a capar, ¿se refiere a su cuerpo o el mío?

-: Ya arreglaremos esta situación y cuando eso pase… me las cobraré, mocoso idiota.

-: Si eso es todo, puede volver a su asiento, cadete – dijo Eren en voz alta, mientras Levi volvía a su lugar. Suspiró aliviado mientras esperaba que todos terminaran.

Una vez que todos tuvieron sus dibujos listos, Eren les hizo hablar con ellos, que les dijeran todo lo que pensaban al respecto. Al principio muchos no se animaban a decir gran cosa, pero a medida que el joven (en el cuerpo más viejo) los alentaba, pronto dieron rienda suelta a toda clase de insultos, Erwin escuchó el barullo en el pasillo y se acercó a mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta qué sucedía adentro.

-: Ahora, hable con ese titán y díganle – dijo Eren mirando a la hoja donde un dibujo bastante flojo se encontraba -. ¡Te mataré, cabrón! ¡Cuando te encuentre te haré añicos! ¡Yo soy más fuerte!

Todos gritaron al unísono: ¡Yo soy más fuerte!

-: Y ahora, destrócenlo, rómpalo en pedazos, ¡y liberen toda la angustia que estos hijos de puta nos hacen sentir!

La emoción los embargó a todos y procedieron a destrozar las hojas entre gritos y llantos de liberación. Erwin estaba anonadado con la nueva metodología empleada, pero ver el brillo renovado de los reclutas en sus ojos lo puso contento. Sin dudas Levi era un gran maestro.

Muchos cadetes se acercaron al final de la clase para agradecerle al supuesto Levi, luego de que levantaran los pedazos de papel desperdigados, por supuesto, que realmente había sido algo fuera de lo común y que a todos les hizo bien. Eren estaba contento, pero intentaba no sonreír (había descubierto que esa mueca podía poner a llorar de terror a varios).

Levi pasó mirándolo de reojo pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegó a su oficina, Erwin lo esperaba con una gran cantidad de papeles.

-: Eso fue impresionante – le dijo con su amabilidad habitual -. Sabes que siempre te dije que deberías dejar salir tu lado más apasionado a menudo.

-: Ah, gracias, c-Erwin. Les hacía falta liberar sus ansiedades un poco.

-: Por cierto, te espero esta noche en la torre principal, vamos a tomar un poco de licor como en los viejos tiempos, nosotros también necesitamos relajarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-: Oh, pero es que… esta noche voy a limpiar mi cuarto y… después hay que vigilar al mocoso, ya sabes.

-: Le diré a Mike que te reemplace, vamos, Levi, me lo habías prometido, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-: Ah, eh… ¿bueno?

-: Termina con esos informes por favor, tengo que ir a recibir las entregas de los nuevos equipos, uniformes y caballos, eso me va a llevar hasta la tarde, así que, te veré a la noche. Adiós.

Eren se quedó mirando la puerta y pensando qué rayos acababa de pasar…

.

By Luna de Acero… sorprendida…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, la continuación de esta historia, ya iré sacando el resto de las actualizaciones, tuve un par de inconvenientes este fin de semana y no pude sentarme a escribir como me hubiera gustado. Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime, historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes. Enjoy!

.

.

 _ **"Para que nada nos separe,**_

 _ **que nada nos una".**_

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

 _ **.**_

.

Eren estaba agotado, había llenado todos esos informes y reportes de acuerdo a lo que Levi le había indicado, estuvieron como dos horas encerrados haciendo eso, más el entrenamiento. Había evitado enfrentarse a nadie, pero tuvo que pedirle al capitán que no se destacara tanto en la lucha, porque se hacía obvio que él era bueno pero no tanto.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba allá como siempre encadenado y él caminando hacia la parte alta de la torre de los altos mandos. Iba con una vela en la mano. Tenía que ser en extremo cauteloso, no podía permitirse ningún error. ¿Qué tanto quería hacer Erwin? Levi le había dicho que no se quedara a solas con él, pero pudo más la curiosidad. Por supuesto no le había dicho nada al capitán sobre ese encuentro.

Cuando llegó ya estaba Erwin sobre una de las salientes de la torre, sentado, mirando al infinito, con una botella de ron y dos vasos. No estaba con el uniforme, sino con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, con su consiguiente insignia alrededor del cuello.

-: Oh, te demoraste – fue lo primero que le dijo con una suave sonrisa -, pensé que no vendrías.

-: Tch, con todo el trabajo que me dejaste, ¿qué esperabas? Me llevó toda la maldita tarde.

-: ¿Otra vez renegando con eso? Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-: Como sea – intentó sentarse en el montículo contiguo al de Erwin, pero sus piernas eran cortas por lo que no pudo al primer intento.

-: ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Consultó Erwin divertido.

-: No – se sentó y cruzó los brazos, mientras el rubio servía los vasos y le alcanzaba uno. Eren nunca había bebido, pero el cuerpo del capitán seguro estaba acostumbrado. Se bajó medio vaso de un solo trago, tarde se dio cuenta que la lengua y el garguero le quedaron escociendo con rabia. Por lo que comenzó a toser.

-: Ey, ¿estabas con sed? Ja, ja, ja, nunca te vi beber de esa manera.

-: Tch, ¿vas a quejarte de todo ahora? Sólo quiero relajarme.

Erwin lo miró profundamente, con una enigmática sonrisa, que hizo que Eren se sintiera levemente incómodo. Luego se bajó de su lugar y fue a sentarse a su lado. Eren se alejó un poco disimuladamente.

-: Hace mucho que no teníamos un tiempo para los dos… es… nostálgico… - dijo Erwin mirando dentro de su vaso. Eren estaba mudo no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, de manera que continuó bebiendo, esa cosa era fea como el infierno, pero evidentemente al cuerpo de capitán no le hacía nada en absoluto. Recordaba una vez que había bebido un vaso de cerveza, Mikasa lo regañó, Armin se rió y al otro día tuvo resaca. Evidentemente su cuerpo no estaba preparado para beber, pero éste sí.

-: ¿Recuerdas cuando decíamos que una vez que termináramos con los titanes iríamos a vivir a un complejo de cabañas en tranquilidad?

Eren se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso.

-: Tenía tantas esperanzas entonces… ahora no lo sé… - Al joven casi se le va el ánimo al piso, ¿eso era lo que realmente pensaba Erwin? Era… decepcionante en cierto sentido.

-: ¿Acaso piensas que nuestro esfuerzo es en vano? – preguntó con cierta aura deprimente.

-: No, claro que no, jamás pensaría eso, es solo que siempre creí que haríamos la diferencia. Más de cien años matando titanes y el escuadrón de reconocimiento no pudo acabar con esa peste. Cuando me uní a las filas, me dije que lo lograría… salvar… la humanidad… Y ahora… es como si ese anhelado objetivo se fuera más y más lejos… Tantas muertes… tanto sacrificio… - dijo y luego bebió largo y tendido, para llenar ambos vasos de nuevo.

-: Bueno, no lo sabemos, yo creo que tenemos grandes posibilidades, ahora contamos con un titán de nuestro lado.

-: Por ahora…

-: ¿Qué?

-: Admiro tu fe en Eren, pero lo cierto es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo más nos apoye, ¿qué pasaría si un día decidiera traicionarnos?

-: ¡Él jamás haría eso! – expresó subiendo la voz.

-: No lo sabes, Levi, nadie lo sabe. Eren nunca recuerda cuando sale de adentro de su titán. Es como si estuviera inconsciente, solo sigue un instinto que en caso de peligro no sabemos si podemos controlar.

-: Bueno es joven, está aprendiendo, es lo más cerca que hemos estado de esas criaturas, ¿además en qué te basas para decir una cosa así? ¿Acaso alguna vez ha demostrado una conducta contraria a los propósitos del regimiento?

-: Vaya… - dijo el hombre girándose para mirarlo más atentamente y sonreír – ¿qué sucede contigo que lo defiendes tanto? Vas a ponerme celoso…

¿khá? ¿Celoso? ¿Qué mierda? Eren se quedó de piedra intentando dilucidar lo que el comandante quería decir con esas palabras. Le dolía un poco la desconfianza de Erwin, siempre había pensado que lo consideraba importante y que no dudaba de su capacidad.

-: ¿No dirás nada al respecto? – habló Erwin y nuevamente Eren no supo qué decir -. Últimamente ustedes han estado muy juntos, y has pedido su asistencia por las tardes, si quieres un poco de atención de mi parte no hace falta que hagas esas niñerías.

-: ¿Eh? – Eren estaba completamente desconcertado. Mucho más cuando Erwin se le acercó y lo besó en la nuca sutilmente, para susurrarle al oído.

-: No te gustan los niñatos inexpertos, es lo que siempre me dijiste, ¿cierto? Lamento haberte descuidado tanto, ha sido una temporada intensa, pero ahora podemos recuperar algo de tiempo.

Erwin lo tomó de la mandíbula para buscar sus labios y Eren se tiró hacia atrás de la impresión, el vaso resbaló de sus manos y se estrelló en el piso quebrándose de inmediato. A tiempo fue agarrado por Erwin.

-: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Casi te caes, Levi!

Erwin descendió de los ladrillos de roca y tomando con facilidad de la cintura al otro lo bajó.

-: ¿Te hizo mal el ron? – preguntó con seriedad, visiblemente preocupado –. Aunque nunca vi que el alcohol te dañara de alguna manera, ¿estás bien?

-: S-sí, sí – dijo el joven con el corazón latiendo de una manera imposible, Erwin lo abrazó, por su altura su cara quedó apenas por debajo de la clavícula del rubio.

-: No me asustes, por favor. Te necesito, ¿era lo que querías escuchar? – Luego se separó un poco, mientras Eren lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, por la sorpresa y el shock no podía reaccionar.

Erwin esta vez lo tomó con firmeza del rostro y estampó sus labios con los de él. Eren se sintió descompuesto, especialmente cuando sintió la lengua del comandante intentando entrar a su boca. Reaccionó sin pensarlo, le estampó el puño en el estómago con algo de fuerza y Erwin retrocedió doblándose un poco.

-: ¡Joder, Levi! ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – Erwin frunció el ceño al ver al otro con cara un poco asustada, una expresión que no iba para nada con Levi -. Lo sabía, no estás bien después de todo. Si no estás de humor simplemente dilo, no hace falta la violencia conmigo.

El comandante agarró la botella y su vaso, tenía el semblante algo triste.

-: Supongo que aquí se termina la velada. Si cambias de opinión… ve a mi cuarto. Buenas noches.

Eren se apoyó contra la pared cuando Erwin se fue. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Las piernas le temblaban un poco. Entonces… las suposiciones de Armin eran ciertas… Sentía ganas de llorar, pero ese cuerpo se negaba a soltar una sola lágrima. Estaba tan cabreado, tan dolido, al final el capitán jamás lo miraría con otros ojos.

-0-

Levi estaba incómodo, pero ya algo más acostumbrado. Sentía mucho cansancio. Por lo que el cuerpo que habitaba se durmió rápidamente.

 _"-: Capitán… capitán Levi…_

 _Estaba corriendo… corriendo detrás de… ¿sí mismo? Como si persiguiera a su cuerpo, y luego recordó que él estaba en el cuerpo de Eren. Corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta que pudo pescar una esquina de la capa verde tan reconocida del regimiento. Tiró de ella y el otro cuerpo, es decir el suyo, se giró para mirarlo con seriedad, con esa actitud altanera que siempre tuvo._

 _Abrazó la figura con fuerza, mientras sentía que sendas lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

 _-: Yo… a usted… - Hundió su cara en su hombro inspirando profundamente -. Quédese conmigo… se lo suplico… por favor…"_

Se despertó agitado y se sentó de sopetón. Tenía la frente algo transpirada y Mike estaba roncando profundamente frente a su celda. Se sentía muy extraño, el cuerpo ligeramente caliente a pesar de que hacía algo de frío en esa mazmorra y estaba húmedo en algunas paredes.

Algo no estaba muy bien con ese cuerpo, no, no estaba nada bien. Le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta, que tenía una erección de proporciones gigantescas. Levi abrió grande sus ojos y se quedó estupefacto. Le llevó otro par de minutos hilar algunos pensamientos coherentes. No, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. ¡No! De ninguna maldita manera. Estaba bastante húmedo en su entrepierna, se sentía asqueroso. Necesitaba encargarse de eso, ¡qué vergüenza! ¿El mocoso soñaba con él? Quería morirse. Pero estaba con ese problema y no quería que Mike se diera cuenta, ¿qué hacer?

Pegó su espalda al respaldar de la cama, desde esa posición las cadenas le permitían tocarse. ¿En serio haría eso? Pero es que no podía negar que se sentía demasiado excitado. Bajó sus pantalones en silencio, esperando que el mastodonte ése no se percatara, pero ya sabía que tenía un sueño extremadamente pesado, si era cuidadoso no tenía por qué enterarse. Sus ojos veían bastante bien, acostumbrados a esas molestas penumbras.

Miró las piernas… largas… ligeramente bronceadas… Admitía que era una piel hermosa, tocó uno de los muslos con suavidad, sintiendo lo placentero que era. Eso no estaba bien, no era su cuerpo, no debería estar haciendo eso con lo que pertenecía a otros… pero… nadie se enteraría, susurró una voz en su cabeza, bueno, no, pero él lo sabría y era un hombre de palabra. Además, tenían un acuerdo con Eren, que cuidarían de sus cuerpos y… Sus dedos rozaron la palpitante hombría y cerró los ojos sintiendo escalofríos. Sólo estaba siguiendo la naturaleza de ese cuerpo, nada más, se trató de convencer.

Las cadenas sonaron un poco, pero apenas, cuando su mano comenzó un delicioso vaivén. Era tan extraño, un cuerpo tan grande, tan libidinoso comparado con el suyo. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco, tratando de no hacer ruido. Era en verdad excitante, hacer eso con ese cuerpo, intentando no ser descubierto. Se mordió los labios para que sus gemidos no se desparramaran, mientras se entregaba al gozo que estaba experimentando. Le sorprendió que en pocos minutos estuviera eyaculando copiosamente. Sacó la funda de la almohada y trató de limpiar con eso el reciente desastre. La metió debajo del colchón, acomodó sus ropas y se acostó de nuevo.

Ahora se sentía mejor. Como si ese cuerpo le hubiera agradecido la acción, sintió mucho sueño y se durmió de inmediato.

Despertó al otro día sintiéndose renovado, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía de tan joven, después de todo Eren era un titán y a la vez un adolescente. No deberían sorprenderle esos episodios. Era normal considerando que su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando. Mientras se ponía el uniforme intentó recordar cómo había sido para él… Horrible, en la ciudad subterránea, viviendo como delincuente, defendiéndose de todos los pervertidos y aprovechados. Levi siempre había visto el sexo como algo repulsivo. No encontraba ninguna satisfacción en tocar otro ser humano de ser estrictamente necesario, como en los combates… aunque había tenido una excepción…

Se dirigió al comedor, en el pasillo lo saludaron Armin y Mikasa, como siempre Armin andaba parloteando de las últimas clases con Shadis y con… bueno, el supuesto capitán, Mikasa no le sacaba la vista de encima, pero ya se había acostumbrado después de todo. Se sorprendió de encontrar al mocoso ya instalado en la mesa.

-: Buenos días, capitán – saludó mientras se sentaba, pero no recibió respuesta, solo saludó cuando sus colegas lo hicieron y se sentaron también.

-: Buenos días – dijo escuetamente Eren, pero no despegó la vista de su taza. La sostenía como él haría normalmente. Empezaba a creer que no podría volver a su cuerpo y ese pensamiento le molestaba.

-: ¿Está todo bien, mocoso? – le susurró mientras se hacía el de levantar la cuchara que había tirado a propósito. Eren lo miró de soslayo, había algo diferente en su mirada, estaba como… ¿triste? Era tan extraño tratar de adivinar lo que sucedía con las pocas expresiones de su cuerpo.

Eren no volvió a mirarlo, ni tampoco a hablarle. Su actitud lo estaba cabreando, luego se asustó un poco, ¿acaso Eren sabría lo que él había hecho la noche anterior? No, eso era imposible.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar decidió seguirlo.

-: Capitán, ¿podría hablar con usted unos minutos?

-: No, Eren, estoy ocupado – dijo mientras se giraba y se retiraba, Levi frunció el ceño molesto, ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El resto de la mañana se la pasó con mala cara.

-: Ey, Mika – le dijo Armin a una distancia prudente de Eren para que no los escuchara -. ¿No crees que Eren está distinto?

-: ¿Distinto?

-: Quiero decir, su trato, ha cambiado mucho, ¿acaso no lo notas?

-: Bueno sí, desde el día del accidente… él se ha comportado algo raro.

-: ¿Lo ves? Yo también pienso lo mismo. No quiero decir una cosa que no es, pero… es como si no fuera la misma persona, como si alguien más estuviera dentro de él – Mikasa lo miró desconcertada -. Lo sé, suena como una locura, pero, tengo algunas dudas. ¿Te fijaste como agarra los vasos y la taza?

-: Como el enano renegón – respondió la mujer.

-: Creo que le ha afectado mucho todo el asunto. Siento como si quisiera parecerse al capitán y a su vez el capitán… está diferente también. ¿No crees que todo es muy extraño?

-: No lo sé, no me he fijado en el enano. No me interesa.

-: Como sea, quiero llegar al fondo del asunto, algo más está pasando, no sé qué es, pero tiene que ver con que Eren haya perdido sus recuerdos. Voy a descubrirlo.

-0-

Después de los entrenamientos, Levi se escabulló con la excusa de que Hanji lo había llamado. Sin que nadie lo viera llegó hasta su despacho. Entró sin tocar sobresaltando a Eren. Una vez dentro aseguró la puerta y se acercó decidido.

-: ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué carajos te está pasando, mocoso de mierda? – preguntó molesto.

-: No puedes irrumpir de esa manera en mi oficina – le respondió Eren poniéndose de pie.

-: ¿Tú oficina? ¿En serio? ¿Ya perdiste la razón o qué?

-: No tengo ganas de hablar con usted, por lo que le pido que me deje solo.

-: A mí no me vengas a dar órdenes, estamos en cuerpos diferentes por el momento, pero no te olvides de quién soy, bastardo. ¿Por qué mandaron a Mike anoche al sótano? ¿Dónde estabas?

-: ¿Por qué me dijo que no me quedara a solas con el comandante? – repreguntó Eren sin darle importancia a lo que el otro había dicho anteriormente. Levi abrió grande sus ojos.

-: ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió con un poco más de calma.

-: Responda primero a lo que le he preguntado – acotó el joven mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados y el semblante más que serio.

-: Por nada, solo fue un consejo, para evitar que digas cosas inapropiadas o que nos expongan, Erwin es inteligente, podría darse cuenta que-

-: ¡Mentira! ¡Es una vil mentira y lo sabe! – Levi presintió que algo había ocurrido.

-: ¿Qué pasó con Erwin? – preguntó al fin.

-: Creo que eso usted lo sabe mejor que yo. Podría habérmelo advertido – El mayor retrocedió un paso sintiéndose levemente descompuesto, ¿qué rayos había pasado?

-: ¿Erwin te hizo algo? – siguió indagando con más cautela.

-: No sabía que ustedes tenían esa clase de relación – dijo Eren bajando la mirada, completamente herido en sus sentimientos.

-: Oi, espera, no te imagines cosas que no son.

-: ¡Yo no me estoy imaginando nada! – explotó Eren completamente ofuscado, caminó decidido a la puerta, le sacó el seguro y la abrió -. Váyase. Váyase y déjeme solo.

-: No, claro que no, no me iré hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

-: No hay nada que aclarar, está todo perfectamente a la vista. Pero no se preocupe, ni se sienta celoso, no me acercaré al comandante de nuevo, puede estar tranquilo.

-: ¿Ce-celoso? – repitió el otro mientras sentía que el rubor subía a su rostro, maldito cuerpo del niñato que era tan expresivo -. ¿Qué mierda estás hablando?

Sintieron ruidos en el pasillo y se quedaron callados. A los pocos segundos Petra ingresó al recinto.

-: ¿Capitán? Oh, Eren, disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo?

-: No, el cadete ya se iba – dijo el joven mirándolo con reproche. Levi soltó un bufido y se fue.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Erwin lo había intentado de nuevo? Estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios, no podía ser, ¿Eren habría descubierto eso? Quería morirse de la vergüenza.

-0-

Por la tarde lo vio en los entrenamientos. Intentó encontrar una oportunidad cuando lo vio a solas y fue a encararlo de nuevo.

-: Mira, Eren, no sé qué haya sucedido ayer, pero al menos quisiera que me escucharas un momento. Quiero explicar las cosas adecuadamente, creo que estás entendiendo todo mal.

Eren estaba cabreado, completamente ofuscado, apelando a todo su autocontrol para no largarse a gritarle al capitán las soeces palabras que le inundaban la mente. Afiló la mirada y endureció sus facciones.

Levi por primera vez fue consciente de sus expresiones, vaya, sí que intimidaba cuando quería.

-: Cadete Eren Jaeger – dijo al fin en voz alta, lo suficiente para que todos alrededor escucharan, muchos detuvieron su práctica -, ¿está rebelándose contra una orden mía?

-: ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – murmuró Levi muy sutilmente, mientras seguía con los brazos cruzados y mala cara.

-: ¡Párese como corresponde y muestre el respeto que merece su superior! – llamó la atención de varios alrededor que se detuvieron y miraron la escena.

Levi abrió grande sus ojos, mientras Armin miraba la escena asustado y Mikasa seguía como siempre. Chasqueó la lengua disconforme, rodó los ojos y se paró firme, haciendo el saludo correspondiente con el puño al pecho.

-: Mocoso de mierda – dijo el supuesto capitán más alterado aún -, ¿me acabas de faltar el respeto chasqueando tu lengua y blanqueándome la mirada? ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando?! – luego se giró y miró a Armin -. ¡Cadete Arlert!

-: Sí, capitán – dijo acercándose.

-: Usted lo ha presenciado, el cadete me ha faltado el respeto.

-: Oh, eh, umm… - Armin quería cavar una fosa y enterrar su cabeza.

-: Muy bien, no toleraré faltas de disciplina en mi escuadrón. Cadete Eren Jaeger, durante dos semanas se encargará de limpiar los baños y las duchas. Quiero esos retretes brillando de tal manera que pueda comer sobre ellos, ¿ha entendido?

Levi se mordió la lengua con bronca, mientras su barbilla temblaba.

-: No escuché su respuesta, cadete…

-: Sí, capitán – la voz de Levi salió siseante.

-: Bien, así me gusta. Bueno, con respecto a la limpieza de mañana, quedan todos eximidos – Esta vez el escuadrón entero quedó pasmado y Levi miró a Eren sin entender -. No se hará limpieza, pueden tomarse el día libre.

-: Pe-pero, c-capitán… - masculló Auruo antes de morderse la lengua.

-: Se lo merecen, después de todo su entrenamiento el día de hoy ha sido brillante.

-: Si no se limpia se acumulará el polvo peor – acotó Levi casi temblando, tratando de mantener todo su autocontrol.

-: Bueno, ya que está taaan preocupado por el tema de la limpieza, lo autorizo cadete Jaeger a que limpie todo el mugroso sótano del laboratorio de la líder de escuadrón Hanji. Tiene tres horas a partir de este momento para dejar el lugar en condiciones antes de la cena.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Yo que usted me apuraría, porque si en tres horas ese lugar no está inmaculado, tendré que aplicar una grave sanción, sobre usted. Y en cuanto a los demás – dijo dirigiéndose al resto -, no se les ocurra ayudarlo, o cumplirán también con el castigo que le impondré. Ahora circulen, excepto Ackerman y Arlert, a ustedes los quiero en la biblioteca, Petra los acompañará para que ordenen la última partida de libros que ha llegado de la capital. Eren, te veré en tres horas, mueve tu culo.

-0-

Lo haría pedazos, no, lo haría mierda… recontra re mierda. Pendejo estúpido… idiota… imbécil… Apenas se arregle esa mierda del intercambio, lo haría llorar lágrimas de sangre. No tenía idea la horda de demonios que había invocado, ya vería.

Levi se secó el sudor de su frente con otro pañuelo, mientras estornudaba al revolver toda la mugre de papeles viejos que no servían para nada. ¿Tres horas? Ni siquiera un ejército de titanes podría tener ese lugar limpio en un día entero. Pero él era Levi Ackerman, el más fuerte de la humanidad, ahora en un envase de papel barato, haría posible lo imposible, se rompería entero, pero le haría tragar todas sus palabras al hijo de puta ése… ya vería…

Ya aprendería Eren Jaeger, cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Se detuvo un momento, le ardían los brazos de lo arduo que venía barriendo. ¿Pero cuándo volverían las cosas a la normalidad? Para empezar ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban como estaban. Nunca había escuchado nada similar en toda su vida. Era tan frustrante.

Y además no podía convertirse en titán. A Dios gracias por eso. Pero Hanji hacía dos días que lo martirizaba. Era doloroso, morderse una y otra vez, realmente que Eren era muy fuerte, porqué a él le llevaba de dos a tres mordidas para sangrar. Claro que a la hora su mano ya estaba completamente repuesta, algo que encontraba asqueroso y antinatural. Tanto el comandante Erwin como la líder de escuadrón Hanji estaban sumamente preocupados. Y él también.

Por si fuera poco el mocoso había descubierto sobre los acosos de Erwin a su persona, se devanaba los sesos pensando y pensando qué carajos habría pasado. Sólo esperaba que su cuerpo estuviera bien, y que el mocoso no hubiera pasado por ninguna experiencia mala.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en ese horrible y encerrado lugar. Armin lo fue a buscar.

-: ¿Eren? ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo el muchacho mirándolo preocupado -. Vaya, estás cubierto de mugre…

-: Sí, maldito idiota. Pero casi he terminado con todo – comentó suspirando y sintiendo que iba a desmayarse de cansancio.

-: ¿Qué le dijiste al capitán para que se haya enojado tanto contigo? Pensé que te pegaría, normalmente te saca un par de dientes y con eso ya lo arregla.

-: El capitán no es tan malo – dijo algo molesto por la visión del joven.

-: Típico de ti, puede dejarte sangrando e inconsciente y lo sigues defendiendo – sonrió con melancolía el rubio -. ¿Pero qué lo molestó tanto?

-: ¿Quieres que te sea honesto? No tengo ni la más puta idea. Simplemente se cabreó. Me acerqué a preguntarle sobre unas técnicas de combate y eso fue todo.

-: Eren… ¿sabes? Me lastima un poco que no tengas la confianza suficiente para contarme la verdad. Sabes que nunca te he ocultado nada y creía que tú eras igual… Pero desde el día del accidente todo ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Sinceramente espero que me lo puedas decir alguna vez.

-: No te estoy ocultando nada – dijo bajando la mirada.

-: Sí lo haces, pero respetaré tu silencio, debes tener tus motivos, solo… - se acercó y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros -, quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi mejor amigo, que pase lo que pase, nunca te delataré, tus secretos estarán siempre a salvo conmigo. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte con eso que te duele tanto. Ahora vamos, debes tomar un baño, el capitán ha pedido que te viniera a buscar, ya deja esto, puedes terminar mañana. Te ayudaré a sacar las bolsas de basura.

Levi se sintió a gusto, al menos alguien estaba pendiente de su situación, bueno, no exactamente de él, pero la actitud del pequeño lo había conmovido. Recordó esa enorme amistad que tenía con Farlan e Isabel, y envidió un poco al mocoso por tener tan buenos amigos.

-: Armin… - lo llamó luego que dejaron la cuantiosa cantidad de basura dentro del incinerador – Gracias por lo que dijiste. No sé si algún día podría contarte todo, pero valoro tu apoyo.

El joven le sonrió con calidez.

-: Para eso son los amigos…

.

By Luna de Acero… intrigada…


End file.
